


О законах кармы

by medichka_shani



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Rating: NC17, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предвкушая возмездие силам Добра, Зло потерло свои ложноножки (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	О законах кармы

Однажды Зло, таившееся в лесах Твин Пикс, решило поработить специального агента Купера, который с некоторых пор представлялся Злу сосредоточием абсолютного Добра и вызывал у Зла непреодолимые приступы икоты.  
Это было очень старое, опытное, но оттого консервативное и, как любой пожилой провинциал, несколько закосневшее в своих убеждениях Зло. Для порабощения специального агента ФБР оно решило выбрать проверенный способ и как-то поутру, маскируясь спускающимся с гор на лесопилку туманом, изрыгнуло из себя метафорическое щупальце тьмы, которое шустро поползло к городишку.  
Метафорическое щупальце тьмы достигло управления шерифа, скользнуло между двойных дверей, прокралось мимо каморки Люси и вместе с порывом ветра устремилось в комнату для допросов, где как раз находился специальный агент.  
Безошибочно вычислив ботинки специального агента среди ботинок присутствующих в помещении Хоука, шерифа и Энди, метафорическое щупальце тьмы скользнуло под левую брючину агента Купера и поднялось кверху по его умеренно волосатой ноге. Предвкушая возмездие силам Добра, оно потерло свои ложноножки, поднырнуло под красные труселя Дэйла Купера, протолкалось между мускулистых ягодиц и осторожно потыкалось в его сжатый анус.  
– Добрый вечер, – рефлекторно поздоровался специальный агент.  
Метафорическое щупальце замерло, оцепенев, а потом принялось лихорадочно ощупывать локацию, не в силах поверить: оказывается, ФБР принадлежали не только горячее сердце, чистые руки и холодный разум агента Купера, но и все прочие, гораздо более американские части его тела. Печать дзена плотно закрывала естественное отверстие, через которое метафорическое щупальце тьмы планировало вонзиться в самую сущность агента. В попытке пробуравиться через эту печать Зло натерло себе метафорический лоб и заработало мигрень.  
Пока Зло размышляло над тем, что же ему теперь делать, агент Купер, пожав плечами и поправив брючину, с удобством уселся на стул – но тут же, впрочем, снова выпрямился: в комнату вошла Люси, несущая кофейник и чашки.  
Метафорическое щупальце тьмы, изрядно помятое, вывалилось из трусов агента и, рассерженно содрогаясь, уползло за дверь. Люси, выносящая из зала пустой поднос, нечаянно прищемила щупальцу кончик.

Дайан, большая серая сова сегодня нагадила мне на голову. Мне показалось, она сделала это нарочно и была чем-то огорчена.

Справившись с потрясением после первой неудачной попытки и подлечив нервы у известного в Твин Пикс психоаналитика, доктора Л. Д. Джакоби, Зло вспомнило, что оно не только опытно, но также многолико и коварно.  
Для осуществления следующей попытки овладеть чакрами агента Купера зло решило применить материализацию чувственных идей, чувственно материализовавшись в форме лона Ланы Баддинг-Милфорд, внезапно заглянувшей к агенту Куперу «на огонек» для решения срочного вопроса личного характера.  
Чувственно улыбаясь яркими губами, Лана Баддинг-Милфорд сидела в кресле напротив специального агента, чувственно заложив одну длинную ногу на другую, а из тьмы, скопившейся под подолом ее нижней юбки, на агента Купера мрачно смотрело затаившееся Зло, мстительно клацая клешнями и истекая слюной.  
Однако напрасно Зло украдкой разбрызгивало из-под юбки эмульгированные афродизиаки – в силу некоторых, сложившихся в онтогенезе агента Купера причин, вышеуказанный агент по жизни отличался стойкостью духа – что, впрочем, некоторые принимали за душевную болезнь – и тела, что выработало в нем навык отказывать даже самым прекрасным и чувственным женщинам, независимо от того, что таилось у них под подолом. 

Дайан, майор Бриггс говорит, что аномальная активность в лесах возросла в разы по сравнению с прошлой неделей. Что бы это значило?

Однажды, когда Зло уныло принимало хвойную ванну у себя в Вигваме, попивая настойку из гармонбозии и задумчиво и ритмично икая, ему показалось, что шторы заколыхались, а откуда-то потянуло холодком.  
Мокрое Зло приподнялось из ванны, прислушалось – и вдруг ощутило, как сзади его взяли в железный захват чистые руки, а за спиной размеренно застучало чье-то чужое, горячее сердце.  
– Добрый вечер, – рефлекторно прошептало Зло, шевеля вспотевшими щупальцами.  
– Здравствуйте, – вежливо поздоровался агент Купер, безмятежно рассылая во все самые дальние уголки Вигвама эманации Добра.  
В следующую секунду Зло нагнули, пальцами раздвинули затрепетавшее кольцо щупалец тьмы и без смазки, вазелина и детского крема вонзили в него орудие Правосудия.  
ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЛИНЧ НЕ ПРАВ И СУКА ЗЛО ВСЕГДА ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ НАКАЗАНО.


End file.
